


Nightly Drills

by Madquinn13



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nicole just wants to sleep, Waverly wants to be supportive, Wynonna is an annoying preggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Nicole and Waverly are trying to sleep but Wynonna has other ideas.





	Nightly Drills

Waverly was fast asleep in bed, her head nuzzled into the crook of Nicole’s neck, the deputy’s arms tight around her. Nicole’s head was thrown back, her mouth slightly open the odd soft snore escaping through her throat.

When the sound of a high pitch crying rang out all throughout the homestead Waverly was up in a flash running out the door to the stairs, Nicole a few paces behind her. Nicole isn’t sure if she tripped over something which made her fall or if Waverly was the cause and her halting caused Nicole to bang into her. They went tumbling down the stairs, Waverly’s leg ended up stuck between two posts while Nicole went through the broken half, with her waist still on the stairs but her head close to the ground below.

Wynonna was stood at the bottom of the stairs holding up the Bluetooth speaker where the crying was coming from. “That was horrible. Do you want your future niece or nephew to be crying and just be ignored? Do you want this baby to have as many issues as we do?”

“My leg hurts.” Waverly was still half asleep and not entirely sure what happened.

“Why are you testing to see how fast Waverly can come down? It’s your kid.” Nicole asked pulling herself back up to her feet.

“I need to know if the crib goes down here with me, or up there with Waverly.” Wynona answered.

“Up with me is fine, I’ll be able to get up with it during the night easier.” Waverly looked at the odd angle her leg was and frowned. “This doesn’t look right.”

“No it doesn’t.” Wynonna winced helping Waverly back up and remove her leg. “Do you need a hand getting back to bed because I’m going to be doing more of these drills.”

“You’re going to wake us up more?” Nicole groaned walking over to the couch and grabbing a blanket and throw pillow from it.

“Where are you going baby?” Waverly called after her.

“I’m going to go sleep in my car until I’m rested enough to drive.” Nicole answered curtly. “When she stops being this crazy I’ll go back to sleeping over here. How is your leg?”

“It’s fine, I think it’s just sore a bit from ending up in that position.” Waverly moved her leg around testing to see if she could put weight on it.

“Okay. If you need me I’ll be in my car.” Nicole kissed Waverly’s cheek before passing by Wynonna to leave, glaring at the annoying pregnant woman.

“M’kay.” Waverly yawned. “I’m going back to bed.”

“Yeah, go back to bed.” Wynonna told Waverly. “I’m going to see if Dolls can fix the railing, that seems like a hazard and he did break it.” Waverly just nodded sleepily going back to bed.

Wynonna set another alarm on her phone for three hours time. “Let’s see if you can do better Auntie Waverly.” She grinned to herself looking down at the bump. “Don’t worry baby, Mama might be useless and irresponsible, but Auntie Waverly will take really good care of you. That’s why we’re running the tests.”


End file.
